


Like Father, Like Son

by RovakPotter82



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, American Revolution, F/M, Father and Son Relationship, Secret Son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovakPotter82/pseuds/RovakPotter82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone believed that Washington did not have a son, but he did.  Benjamin George Washington was born to Wasington and his first wife, who died giving birth to her son.  After being raised by his father for five years, he's set off to live with his mother's family in Setaucket.  When he joins the Continental Army, under the advice of his father, he uses his mother's maiden name, Tallmadge, to keep his true identity as Washington's only son a secret from the British, for his safety and the future of the United States.  But with traitors in their midst, the secret is soon to be outed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind. It's my first Turn story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Captain Benjamin Tallmadge survives an ambush, he recieves a letter from his father that forces him to reveal something to his commander he didn't want to.

Everybody thought that George Washington, the commander-in-chief of the Continental Army didn't have a son. In fact, mostly everyone thought that, even the British and Washington wanted to keep it that way. When his grown son, Benjamin George Washington came to him wanting to join the Continental Army, he advised him to use his mother's maiden name when he did. He didn't want Benjamin to become a target out on the battlefield. So, he enlisted, as Benjamin George Tallmadge. Washington made sure he was assigned under someone he trusted to keep his son alive too. Benjamin was placed with the 2nd Continental Light Dragoons and quickly rose through the ranks and made captain. He was soon the commander of the unit. 

For several months, it seemed that Benjamin was going to get through the war without being shot, injured or worse killed. Then, an ambush happened while out on a simple scouting mission.

Benjamin gasped as he came to and found himself lying on the ground. A ranger was going around and making sure his men were dead. The other rangers were gathered around on top of the hill and he closed his eyes to play dead as the ranger checking bodies waded through the water towards him. He went to stab, but Ben moved out of the way and stabbed him in the gut and then stabbed him in his throat so he couldn't yell out. He changed his continental uniform for the Queen's Rangers outfit the man had on and stood up. “Oi! Welsh!” someone shouted from the hill and he froze. “Welsh, you done yet?!” Ben made a wave and went over to the body of a young corporal. He was already dead, but to keep up appearances, Ben had to stab him. He did so and began to make his escape. As he walked away, he heard someone make a call, but he ignored it. He dropped the gun and began to run. A shot rang out and he cried out in pain as a bullet hit him in the right shoulder. The impact of the shot made him fall to the ground. He heard them shouting out to flank him and he got up and ran. He didn't stop running until he reached camp.

Morristown Headquarters

General George Washington was going through casualty reports on his desk when something caught his eye. Second Continental Light Dragoons. He immediately picked it up and read through the lists of names. The name Captain Benjamin Tallmadge was not on the list. In fact, it appeared he was the lone survivor. Washington breathed a sigh of relief as he did not see his son's name on the casualty report. He wanted to write a letter to his son, but he wasn't sure if he could get it to Ben. He wrote one anyway and when the courier came for the dispatches to go out, he handed it to the courier with explicit instructions. “This is be put into the hands of a Captain Benjamin Tallmadge and no one else,” he said. “Understood?”

“Yes, sir,” he said. “I'll make sure the captain gets it.”

“Thank you. Don't let General Scott have it.”

“I won't, sir,” he said.

“And if the Captain would like to reply, tell him I'll be up soon,” he said.

“Yes, sir.”

A few days later, the courier arrived at the camp that Benjamin was assigned to and went out looking for him. Unfortunately Scott heard the courier was in camp and ordered him to report to him. “You have dispatches that should have been brought to me, straight away,” he said.

“Sorry, sir,” he said reaching into his bag and pulling out the dispatches. The letter for Ben from Washington was hanging from his hand as he did and Scott saw Washington's official seal on the back.

“What about this?” he asked reaching for it. The courier was quicker and moved it out of Scott's reach. 

“This isn't for you,” he said, before adding, “ sir. Washington did write this, but he gave me instructions to give it to a Captain Benjamin Tallmadge. Do you know where I might find him, sir?”

“Why is Washington writing to Tallmadge?” Scott asked.

“I don't know, sir. He just wants this given to Tallmadge. Where is he again?”

“He is resting in his tent. Ask around. You'll find it.”

“Thank you, sir,” the courier said before bowing and then left to complete his special mission. Ben was sitting outside of his tent with Caleb playing checkers when he saw a courier being pointed in his direction. He stood up as the courier approached him and the young man bowed out of respect. “Sir, I have this for you. Special message from Washington.”

“What?” Caleb asked as Ben took the letter.

“Thank you. Do you have time to wait for a reply?”

“He said you'd say that. He'll be up to visit soon.” 

“Thank you,” Ben said again as he sunk down into his chair.

“Ben, ya mind tellin' me what is goin' on?” Caleb asked. “Why is Washington writin' to you?” 

“Caleb, can I tell you something in confidence?” he asked.

“Sure, anything Benny Boy,” Caleb said and he was surprised when Ben grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the tent. 

“No one can know.”

“Ben, wha' is goin' on?”

“Washington is my father, Caleb,” Ben said and Caleb busted out laughing. When he looked over at Ben, he saw his serious face on and he stopped. “Are you shiteing me, Tall Boy?”

“No shite, Caleb. I’m General Washington's only son. I was born Benjamin George Washington, but when I came to live in Setaucket, I went by Tallmadge to keep me safe. It's why I used it when I joined up. If the British find out Washington has a son...”

“Oh, you be a prime target for kidnapping,” Caleb said and Ben nodded. Ben let out a sigh as he stared at his father's letter. 

“He said he was coming up,” Ben said. “I haven't seen my father since the war started.”

“Open it and see what he says.” Ben, with his right arm in a sling, opened his letter and read it. 

My Son, Benjamin,

I had grief in my heart for but a spare moment when I heard of the ambush that befell on your dragoon unit. I was lifted with joy when I saw your name absent from the casualty list. Of course you would survive. You have your mother's determination and my stubbornness. I will be up in a few days time upon you receiving this letter, to check on your recuperation. It has been so long since I've seen you and cannot wait to lay my eyes upon my only son once again.

With Love, your Father

 

“He has a way with words,” Caleb said and Ben scoffed.

“He hadn't really been there for me as a kid. After mother died giving birth to me, he struggled to raise me on his own. He remarried when I was five and I found myself being shipped off to Setaucket to live with my uncle, my mother's brother. We were hoping to reconnect, but then the war happened.”

“So, if he comes here, won't people know you're his son now.”

“Maybe he doesn't want me to hide anymore,” Ben said. Caleb shrugged as a messenger stuck his head into Ben's tent. 

“General Scott wishes to speak to you, Captain,” he said and Ben gave his father's letter to Caleb. 

“Hide that somewhere,” he said before grabbing his helmet and following the messenger. 

Scott was sitting at his desk when Ben came into his office. “You wanted to see me, sir?” Ben asked coming into the room.

“Yes,” Scott said. “You want to tell me why our commander-in-chief is writing a letter to you?” he asked.

“Sir?”

“Do not play dumb with me, Captain. I saw the courier had a letter with Washington's seal on it for you.”

“It's not what you think, sir,” Ben said.

“You dare write to him behind my back?” his commander asked.

“I didn't write to him, sir.”

“What did he say in the letter?”

“It's a private matter, sir,” Ben said. He really didn't want to out himself to Scott like this, but he could tell nothing was going to shut him up. “He just was asking after my well being. I was the only survivor of the attack.”

“Why the hell would he be doing that, Tallmadge?!” Scott demanded.

“Because I’m his son, sir!” Ben snapped back at him and it shut the general up real quick. Then he scoffed.

“Washington doesn't have a son. I have half a mind to demote you to Corporal, Captain. This a false tale you tell everybody?”

“It's not a lie, sir. George Washington is my father,” Ben said. “My mother was his first wife, Emma. She died giving birth to me and I spent most of my life with her family on Setaucket. After college, my father and I were going to spend time to reconnect, but then the war started. I wanted to join up and I used my mother's maiden name to do so, to keep me safe for the most part.” 

“Keep you safe?”

“Do you have any idea what would happen if the British found out Washington had a son? They find out who I am? This war would be over before is started,” Ben said. “They would use me to get my father to comply to their wishes.”

“So the letter..?”

“It was a private matter between father and son. If you don't believe me, you can ask him yourself when he gets here.”

“His Excellency is coming here?” Scott asked.

“Yes, sir,” Ben said. “If that is all..?”

“Yes, it is, Captain,” he said and Ben bowed before heading out. “Captain?” He turned back to Scott who leaned forward on his desk.

“Sir?”

“You don't look a thing like him,” Scott said and Ben chuckled.

"My father was always telling me that I look like my mother. I got his stubbornness and passion for my country.”

“I pray that's all you got from him,” Scott said and Ben left the room with a chuckle.


	2. Pilot II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Washington arrives at Ben's Connecticut camp to check on his healing progress and gives him permission to set up a spy ring. He also gives Scott his own personal mission.

A scout on patrol came to Scott two days later saying that General Washington was on his way to the camp. He called for Ben to be in camp's headquarters building before Washington arrived. He came into the camp riding on his white horse and all activity stopped. Everyone watched as he got off his horse and headed into the building. Scott seemed nervous as Washington entered the room. He bowed when the general stopped in front of him. Washington removed his cloak and glanced at Scott before turning his eyes to his son. “General,” he said, bowing slightly to his father. Washington smiled at the show of respect. He seemed to ignore Scott and he stepped forward and embraced his son.

“Thank God, you are all right,” he whispered into Ben's ear and Ben smiled against his father's shoulder. Then his father squeezed him a little too hard.

“Ow,” he winced and Washington immediately recoiled and looked at him. “It's still tender, a bit,” he said gesturing to his right shoulder. “I only got rid of the sling yesterday.”

“General Scott, I commend you on the care your physician doted upon my son.”

“Thank you, Your Excellency,” Scott said causing Ben to quirk an eyebrow. He seemed to stand taller at his father's statement.

“If you don't mind, I would like a moment alone with Captain Tallmadge,” Washington said.

“Yes, sir,” Scott said and immediately left the room. Washington closed the door behind him and gestured to the chair in front of Ben. Father and son sat down together into their chairs.

“Who attacked you?”

“Robert Rogers and his Queen's Rangers,” Ben immediately said. “They were waiting for us. They knew we were there,” he said. “It was an ambush, planned in advance.”

“How?” Washington asked and Ben shrugged. 

“There has to be a breech some where,” he said. “Within the ranks,” he added. “Only a very small amount of people knew where we were scouting.” Washington leaned back in his seat with a look Ben knew all too well. He was thinking.

“Do you know if you were targeted?” he asked and Ben shook his head. 

“I'm an officer,” he suggested and his father chuckled. “I'm a target every time I’m out there,” he said.

“True,” Washington said. “What does Scott think of the possible breech within our ranks?”

“He scoffed at the idea. I told him we needed spies of our own, but he said Congress wouldn't agree to the funds.”

“What would you need?” Washington asked.

“Just one man to act as a courier. I have someone in mind to recruit. I just need to talk to him,” Ben said.

“You want to set up a spy ring?” Washington asked.

“With your permission, of course, General,” Ben said and his father smiled.

“You have my permission to do this, Benjamin, but not a word of it to Scott,” Washington said. 

“How am I supposed to set it up with Scott not knowing?”

“You are a smart man, Benjamin. I’m sure you can figure it out,” Washington said. His father stood up, prompting him to stand up as well. “I wish you luck in your spy ring, Captain Tallmadge,” he said.

“Thank you, General.” Washington hugged Ben again, this time a little longer before releasing him. “Take care of yourself, sir,” Ben said.

“You as well, Benjamin. You can send in Scott,” he said and Ben nodded before heading out of the room. Scott looked up when Ben came down the stairs of the building.

“He would like to speak to you, General Scott,” Benjamin said. 

“Thank you, Captain,” he said before heading into the building.

Washington watched Scott nervously walk into the room. “Close the door, General Scott.”

“Yes, Your Excellency,” Scott said before closing the door.

“I was hoping to go through this war not having to worry about my son getting injured, but it appears despite him being under a different name, he's still a target to get injured.” Scott chuckled at the father's predicament. “However, I still believe his true identity is safe for the time being,” he said and Scott nodded his agreement. “I am assuming he's told you,” he said.

“Yes, Your Excellency,” Scott said. “Rather suddenly,” he added, “during an argument with myself about your personal letter.”

“I want you to do everything in your power to protect my son, General. Assign him a secret bodyguard if you have to.”

“Yes, sir.”

“He must not know I asked you to do this,” he said. “If he did, it will not be pretty,” he added and Scott couldn't imagine the father and son argument that would take place if Tallmadge did find out what his father was doing.

“You have my word, Your Excellency. Your son is safe in my camp,” Scott said. Washington acknowledged it statement with a nod and got his cloak back onto him.

Ben watched from his tent as his father got onto his horse and then seemed to look around for him. He kept watching him, knowing that his father would eventually find him and he did. A small nod his way and he smiled before his father rode off with his detail. “Damn, I didn' even get to meet the guy,” Caleb said.

“You'll meet him soon enough,” Ben said going to the checkerboard. He moved his piece of Caleb's causing the man to groan. 

“Who taught you how to play dirty like this?” Caleb asked.

“Samuel did,” Ben said talking of his cousin he grew up with in Setauket. “He was a mean checkers player.”

“Your father teach you any checkers moves?” Caleb asked.

“He taught me chess,” Ben said. “He beats me every time we play,” he added and Caleb chuckled. “I practice moves so I can be better prepared to beat him.” 

“Want to practice with me?”

“You are no chess player, Caleb,” Ben said.

“Apparently neither are you if you can't beat your father,” the whaler said and Ben jumped over three of his pieces.

“King me,” he said.

“Is that legal?” Caleb asked and Ben chuckled.

 

Meanwhile.....

General Charles Lee wanted to live. That was the reason he was turned. He was being interrogated by Tory militia when he let it slip. “Washington has a son!” he cried out and they stopped.

“You're mistaken, old fool,” the one interrogator said.

“No, I’m not. The last briefing Washington had with all his officers, he entrusted us with information. He had a wife before he married his current one. She died in childbirth and it was believed that the child died as well. He survived and he's in the Continental Army.”

“What is his name?” 

“I don't know. We weren't privy to that,” Lee said. “But he has a son. If you just look for the birth records in New York City, around 1754.”

“We'll take this to the hire ups, but don't expect anything,” the first one said before they left Lee.

 

Ben healed miraculously in a little over three days and decided to set his spy ring into motion. Caleb posed as a smuggler at Frog's Point for someone, anyone, coming in from Long Island. It was luck that it was Abraham Woodhull, their childhood friend. After Caleb had a talk with Abe, they parted ways and Caleb reported to Ben. “He hasn't changed much,” Caleb said. “Got married, has a son.”

“What about his views? I remember him as a teen before leaving for school. He was against his father's views of remaining loyal to the king. Against foreign rule.”

“I couldn't get a read on it. We didn't talk that much. He asked about you. If I've seen you,” he said. “He had heard you joined the Continental Army. He wished he had your courage,” Caleb said causing Ben to look over at him. 

“So, he hasn't changed. Abe is still the young man who wants freedom and liberty. I think I can convince him, if I could just talk with him,” Ben said. 

If luck would have it, Abe's name came over a dispatch and Ben set out from camp immediately. “Stop!” Ben shouted coming down into the cell where Abe was being interrogated. “That's enough!” The men pulled Abe out of the water and came to as Ben came up to the cell. “I know him. He's not a spy,” he said taking what they had taken from Abe. He gestured with his head to leave them alone and they did. “Your name came across a dispatch, Mr. Woodhull,” Ben said putting his things down.

“Ben?” Abe asked. “Tallmadge, is that you?” he asked and Ben chuckled. He could have disguised his voice and Abe would have still known it was him. 

“I set out from camp immediately,” Ben said pulling off the hood over Abe's head. Abe was up on his feet, praising Ben as he pulled him into a hug. Ben returned the hug and pulled away. Abe went on to say he wasn't a smuggler, that Ben knew him. “I know,” he said. “I got a pardon from Governor Trumbull here, who I convinced you were a friend and you would cooperate fully.”

“Cooperate?” Abe asked.

“I need to know the name of your contact, at Frog's Point,” Ben said. If Abe wasn't who he was, he would give up Caleb's name, but if he was still the same old Abraham Woodhull, he would be defiant and not give it up. “Just so I know that you weren't giving aide to the enemy.”

“Who is the enemy, Ben?” Abe asked. “I wasn't helping the enemy and I’m not giving up the name of someone who is trying to get by,” he said. Abe leaned against the wall and something clicked in his head. Ben really rode a long way to get him out of jail when he could have just sent the pardon by courier. “Why did you come, Ben?” he asked. “You didn't just ride all this way to give me my pardon. You could have sent that by courier.” Ben looked over at the men in the cell and leaned closer to Abe.

“We have an idea that if you can smuggle cabbage, you can smuggle something entirely more valuable.” 

“Like what?”

“Information,” Ben said. 

“You're asking me to spy for Washington?” he asked. 

“I am. He has given me permission with discretion, to set up a spy ring. I need you Abe, you're the only one I can trust in New York.”

“I can't just stroll into New York whenever I feel like it,” Abe said. “And how can Washington be giving you permission when you don't even know him?”

“I know him more than you think, Abe and I do trust you and I’m going to prove that right now,” Ben said. “I wasn't born a Tallmadge. Nathaniel and Susanna Tallmadge were my aunt and uncle. I went by their name to keep my identity secret because of who my father is.”

“Who is your father, Ben?”

“George Washington,” he said so the others wouldn't hear. “My mother was his first wife. She died giving birth to me. She's a Tallmadge and why I was sent to Setauket to live with my uncle and aunt.” Abe tried to remember the first time he met Ben. His memory was fuzzy from his earlier years. If he asked his father, he might remember.

“Wow, Washington is your father?” Abe asked and Ben nodded. “Does he know you're here?”

“He's back in New Jersey, but he wants me to set up a spy ring with people I can trust and I’m trusting you here, Abe. Now that you know my true parentage, you can't tell anyone.”

“I won't, Ben. If I do this, I need the silk and the twenty pounds to have a cover story for the magistrate, my father, and Major Hewlett,” he said and Ben nodded. He got the silk and the pounds, along with Abe's pardon. 

“You are free to go, Mr. Woodhull,” he said.

“How do I contact you?”

“I have a system all worked out to keep your identity a secret. I have a courier across the sound. All you have to do is set up a signal.”

“I'll let you know,” Abe said before taking his things and leaving. Ben let out a soft sigh as he watched his friend go, hoping things would work out.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Eternity How Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Caleb conspire to get intelligence to Ben's father without Scott knowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little AU, since I didn't like how S1E3 went with the young Newt's execution, I have him living, on probation, with Ben taking responsibility over him.

After a fiasco at a farm of Ben's militia turning on them, they released their prisoner into custody of another unit to be part of the exchange. The only one of Ben's militia to survive and not be put to death by Scott was the youngest, Newt. He had given Ben and Scott a warning just seconds before his brothers turned on them. Ben and Newt got Scott into the farmhouse after he was shot and helped keep the farmer alive who was wounded as well. Scott allowed Newt to live, with Ben being wholly responsible for him. The boy had lost his brothers and cousin in one day. He was going to need looking after. A few days later, Ben got a letter from his father. He explained that he was able to escape the fort and made his way to headquarters in New Jersey. Ben spent fifteen minutes in his tent crying with relief. He had been so worried when they came across the refugees from the fort and they said that his father had been captured. This was how Caleb found him when he got back from Setauket, with Newt standing outside of the tent. “Hey, you okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, I’m good. Dad's okay,” he said waving the letter with a happy laugh. Caleb laughed out joyfully and hugged Ben.

“Good news. I've got even better news,” Caleb said and gave Ben the intelligence from Abe. “Abe got something golden,” he said and Ben took it and looked it over. “So, uh, what's Newt doing around ya?” 

“Uh, something happened after you took off,” he said before going out of the tent. Newt stood up from where he was sitting and let out a sigh. “Newt's brothers turned on us while we were hunkered down at that farmhouse. Newt warned us about their coup and helped us over take them.”

“General Scott gave me a second chance,” Newt said. “I don't want to mess up like my brothers did,” he said.

“I think Scott's made him a bodyguard of sorts for me, but I’m not saying anything,” Ben said to Caleb and he chuckled. “Come on, Newt.”

“Yes, sir.” As they walked over to Scott's tent, they talked about what transpired at the farmhouse.

“You're lucky he didn't want a court martial you,” Caleb said.

“He almost did, but he figured he'd let my father deal with me when the time comes,” Ben said. “I just hope he will heed this,” he added.

 

“It's too long,” Scott said after reading it. “A scout's report is brief.”

“I care less for sauerkraut or Hessians, but if German soldiers are in Trenton then the British are surely not. Don't you think General Washington would want to know that?” Ben asked. Caleb and Newt watched from close by as Scott took the report from Ben again and read it over.

“Well, this is unsigned. Who spoke to these Hessians?” Scott asked as he looked at Ben. When Ben didn't answer, he looked over to Caleb. “You?”

“We swore he would remain nameless, sir,” Caleb said. Scott looked over to Ben.

“Captain Tallmadge?” he asked.

“The source is true, sir and trustworthy, but we swore his name would be kept secret.”

“If you cannot trust me, your superior officer, than I cannot trust you,” Scott said. “And I certainly will not trust this,” he said gesturing to Abe's letter. He gave it to a patrolman. “Burn it,” he ordered and the corporal did just that. Ben and Caleb watched Abe's report burn in flames. Ben sighed out in distress. 

Ben, Caleb and Newt sat in Ben's tent trying to think of a way to get the news of Hessians in Trenton to Washington. “Ben, why not just tell Scott the truth?” Caleb asked. “Washington wanted you to start up the spy ring, so you did, without his knowledge,” he said and Ben sighed.

“You've spoken with Washington?” Newt asked. “When did this happen?”

“Before the farmhouse,” Ben said. “He doesn't want Scott to know,” he added and Caleb sighed out. 

“All right, then you write a personal letter to your old man and hide Abe's intelligence inside it,” Caleb said and Newt's brow got quirky. 

“Old man?” he asked.

“What intelligence? Scott burned the letter Caleb,” Ben said.

“So, you re-write it and we'll smuggle into your letter to your Da?” Caleb asked.

“Whoa, what? Washington is your father?” Newt asked.

“Long story,” Ben said, “and don't tell anyone, Newt,” he added. “Besides you and Caleb, General Scott is the only other person who knows.” Once Newt nodded his understanding, Ben turned to Caleb. “We can't send it with a letter to my father.”

“Why not? It's the perfect cover.”

“Which is why Scott will suspect it,” Ben said. “I write a letter to my father that must immediately get to him with all haste, after we just tried to give him intelligence, Scott wouldn't think twice about looking through it.”

“Fine, that's off the table,” Caleb said and they sat back to think. It was Newt who spoke up.

“What about a scout's report?” he asked and they looked over at him. “Well, I don't know about you, but I noticed how Scott didn't look past the first page of a report.” Ben and Caleb looked over at each other before Ben stood up.

“Newt, you're a genius,” he said and Newt smiled. “All we have to do it find a scout's report worthy of passing on to Scott and fold my rewritten letter of Abe's into the report.”

“That's brilliant,” Caleb said. “So, who's report do we use?” Caleb asked.

Ben groaned as he looked through all the scouts' reports. “There's nothing here,” he said. “all of them are shite,” he said and Caleb and Newt groaned.

“No worries. We just beef one up a bit,” Caleb said.

“You mean falsify it?” Ben asked.

“Insubordination is your specialty, Ben,” he said and Newt chuckled.

“Someone else will have to write it and sign it. We need a scout willing to do this,” he said.

“Leave that to me,” Caleb said. “Newt, keep your eye on him,” he said as he left Ben and Newt. Ben signed as he got out parchment to re-write Abe's intelligence. 

“This is really important, huh?” Newt asked.

“Yes. I trust this man with my life and if he says there are Hessians moving through New Jersey to Trenton there are Hessians moving through New Jersey to Trenton,” he said. “Washington has to know.”

“Washington, your father?” Newt pressed and Ben sighed out.

“Yes, okay, Washington is my father. He had a first wife, Emma. She was my mother,” Ben explained.

“What happened to her?” Newt asked.

“She died giving birth to me,” Ben said.

“I'm sorry,” Newt said and Ben smiled.

“My father always praised her for her beauty. As of late, he'd been telling me how much I look like her,” Ben said as he finished rewriting Abe's report. “He was doing a fine job raising me on his own, but then he got remarried and I found myself being shipped off to Setauket to live with my mother's family.”

“The new wife?” Newt asked and Ben sighed out.

“I had a feeling she had something to with it, but I didn't say anything,” he said. “I always thought that as I grew up I was looking more and more like my mother and that's why my father sent me off.” Newt gave Ben a reassuring pat on the back as Caleb came back with a scout. 

“You want me to write something for you?” the scout asked and Caleb chuckled.

 

Once their fake scout report was done, Caleb folded Abe's intelligence into the report. “We fold it into Abe's letter like a stowaway,” he said.

“Stowaways get tossed overboard, Caleb,” he said before taking a swig of the whiskey. He gave it to Newt, who politely declined. Caleb handed him the report and Ben took off to Scott's tent.

“Swam downstream and hide in the bushes all night. That's how I caught frostbite. They boarded their boats and withdrew across the Delaware,” Scott read. Ben nervously glanced down seeing part of Abe's intelligence sticking out. “From my vantage point I could make out five men and one officer.”

“Too small for a foraging party. Most likely scouts,” Ben said causing Scott to give pause.

“Washington fears that General Howe will ford the river to strike at us. He'll want to ponder this,” Scott said as he folded up the letters. “This is the kind of intelligence you should have been bringing me,” he said as he handed it off to the courier. It was marked urgent and Ben, Caleb and Newt watched it ride off.

“We did it,” Newt said as Ben let out a sigh.

“I just hope he reads it,” he said.

“What else has your Da got to do?” Caleb asked.

“You realize how many of those things he gets?” Ben asked. “He's probably got a whole desk full of them. He may not even get to read that until the new year and by then it could be too late.”

“Relax, Benny boy. He'll read it,” Caleb said.

“I hope so, Caleb,” he said.

End of Chapter Three


	4. Epiphany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret mission reveals the intelligence they sent was received. Major John Andre ponders the possibility of Washington having a son.

Washington was going through all the reports coming into his office. He came across a scouting report about a Red coat scouting party off the Delaware River. He pondered it until he caught sight of the report underneath. He'd recognize his son's handwriting anywhere, but it didn't sound like it was his son reporting. It was someone else. This was an intelligence report from inside New York. Benjamin was successful in creating his spy ring. He chuckled as he stood up with the report and hurried to put a plan into action. Hessians in Trenton only meant one thing. The British weren't ceasing fire during the holidays like he anticipated. This was excellent intelligence from Ben's spy ring.

 

A few days later....

Ben was lounging in his tent, trying to keep warm with the candlelight. It was night and everyone was preparing to go to bed, or so he thought. “Tallmadge, on your feet.” Ben got to his feet when he heard the voice of his major.

“Sir,” he said standing at his attention.

“Muster your men and gather your supplies. Every man gets three days' cooked rations, 40 rounds of ammunition, fresh flints and a blanket,” the major said. 

“For what, sir?” Ben asked.

“Secret mission, they say. Password challenge is 'victory',” he said.

“And the answer sir?” Ben asked.

“Or death,” the major said before leaving his tent. Ben stood there for a few minutes before gathering his things together. He got fully dressed, his blanket and his arms. He got to the bank of the river and saw Caleb and Newt with the men. 

“Caleb!?”

“What?”

“You know what this is all about?” he asked walking up the boat where Newt was helping the men get their ammunition and guns onto the boat. 

“Me? No. I thought you would,” Caleb said.

“All they told me was that we're crossing the Delaware,” Ben said.

“Great. They told us to follow you,” Caleb said.

“Wonderful,” Ben said as he handed Newt his rifle. “Well, you're the whaler. As long as we're crossing, he's captain,” he announced climbing in. 

“That's me. So, you, you, you and you, grab the push poles,” Caleb said and the men grabbed the poles as Caleb went to the rudder. “All right. Push off!” he commanded and the men pushed off the shore. They paddled along the river, careful of the ice. “If you asked me, I think this is just a glorified scout,” Caleb said.

“I didn't,” Ben said pulling a blanket over Newt. 

“Secret password, 'victory or death' No, Washington's just trying to make us feel like we're still in a fight. No offense,” he said.

“None taken,” Ben said looking around as he slowly stood up. “Caleb, Newt, look,” he said. Caleb stood up as well and they saw several other boats in the water, rowing the same way they were.

“Jesus,” Caleb muttered.

“This is no scout,” Ben said as they paddled along. They sat back down and Newt glanced over at them.

“Do you think Washington got the message?” he whispered.

“How are we supposed to know?” Ben asked. “I don't even know what this is ,” he said motioning to everything.

“It could be totally unrelated,” Caleb said. “It could not.” Ben let out a sigh as he racked his brain. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to think what my father might do if he did see the report,” Ben said.

“Might want to be careful, I can see smoke coming out of your ears,” Caleb said and Newt chuckled as Ben gave his friend a playful shove. “Save your energy, Tall Boy. We're going to be here a while crossing this river,” Caleb said.

Hours later, Ben himself was hunkering close to Caleb and Newt for body heat. “What is it you sailors say?” Ben asked Caleb. “Fair skies for fairer sailing?”

“Well, maybe the fog will lift and there will just be more fog,” Caleb said and Ben and Newt chuckled.

“We're here,” one of them men said.

“All right, men. On your feet,” Ben said. “Check your flints.” The boat rocked as the men stood up.

“Move back. You're tipping her,” Caleb said.

“Watch those arms,” Ben said when the guns threatened to fall into the river. “Grab that swivel gun!” he shouted seeing it rolling. He suddenly jumped into the icy river water.

“Ben!” Caleb shouted. Ben's body went rigid as soon as he hit the frigid water. He kept his hands on the swivel gun, allowing the men to secure it. “Grab him! Pull him up!” he shouted. The men struggled to bring Ben up and he blacked out. When he came to, Caleb was ordering Newt to undo Ben's clothes. “Get that fire going!” he shouted to the other men. “Don't you die on me, you dumb bastard. Not like this,” he heard Caleb say before he lost consciousness again. 

FLASHBACK

“Father, I want to serve,” he said.

“It's too dangerous, Benjamin,” Washington said. “I can't risk the British knowing I have a son in the Continental Army.”

“I won't use my name, Father. I'll use Mum's,” he said. “I want to make a difference.”

“I want you safe.”

“It's a war, Father. Even if I’m not in the army, they could still find me. I’m not safe no matter what I do.”

“If you insist, Benjamin,” Washington said. He grasped his son by the shoulders and smiled. It was the first smile Benjamin saw from his father since he graduated from Yale. “I have never been more proud of you. Now, the less people know about you, the better,” he said and Benjamin nodded.

Ben woke up coughing hoarsely. “Hey, welcome back, tall boy,” he heard Caleb say. 

“Captain Tallmadge, are you all right?” Newt asked.

“I am now, obviously,” Ben said. “What happened?”

“You jumped into the river to save a gun,” Newt said.

“How long was I out?” Ben asked as Caleb came over to check the clothes they had hanging on the line.

“It's the new year,” he said. He bent down and handed Ben a flask.

“Where are all the men?” he asked.

“Gone. Enlistments were up. Some didn't sign back up.” Ben groaned as he took a slug of the whiskey in the flask and gave it back to Caleb. He sat up, coughing, bringing the blanket around him and inching closer to the fire.

“It was stupid what I did,” he said.

“You saved a swivel gun,” Newt said.

“Yeah, I nearly died for it,” Ben quipped before having another coughing fit. “Father will put me in the brig to keep me from danger when he finds out about this,” he said and Caleb chuckled.

“You really think so?” he asked.

“He was holding back, but he wanted to take me back to Morristown with him after I was shot,” he said.

“And now you've really drowned,” Newt said.

“So, where have the rest of the men gone?”

“Trenton,” Caleb said.

“Trenton?” he asked. “As in New Jersey, Trenton?” he asked.

“The one in the same. Let's go see what's going on,” Caleb said holding out a hand to Ben.

The three of them traveled to Trenton on foot. By the time they got there, it was dark. They came across fire places and camps. There were soldiers, but they couldn't tell who's side they were on. “Can you make out the uniforms?” Ben asked.

“Too far away,” Caleb said.

“Newt?”

“No. My eyes may be younger than yours, but they're still too far,” he said.

“You two wait here. I'll get closer,” Caleb said, but before he could move closer, they heard footsteps behind them and the click of guns being cocked. They all groaned as they raised their hands up.

“Victory.” Ben recognized the password challenge.

“Or death,” he immediately said. They all turned around and recognized Rhodes. “Oh, you.”

“Me? What about you? I can't believe you're still alive,” Rhodes said. “I thought you were done for.” He looked to the man beside him. “He saved your swivel gun,” he said.

“Boy, did we use it. Those Germans didn't know what hit 'em,” he said.

“Come on.” The militia men took off and Caleb and Ben looked at each other before laughing.

“Hessians. In Trenton,” Caleb said.

“Woodhull,” Ben said.

“That means Washington got the intelligence then,” Newt said.

“Looks like it,” Ben said. 

 

Meanwhile in New York.....

Andre was looking at what the latest intelligence from Lee's interrogation gave. “Washington has a son?” he asked his officer. “An actual son? Not the stepson?”

“A son, sir. In the Continental Army. That's what Lee said, but he could have just said it to stop the torture.”

“He could have. He says that the son was born in New York?” he asked.

“Lee also supplied the birth year. I could look through the records myself, sir,” the officer said.

“May take you days to comb through everything,” Andre said.

“I can handle it, Major.”

“Very well. Report to me if your find something,” he said.

“Yes, sir,” the officer said before bowing to Andre and then left the room.


	5. Culper

Ben let out a sigh as he stood, waiting for his father to come into the room he was standing in. He didn't wait long. The cheering of the men stopped, signaling his father's arrival in the house. He was soon met with his father's gaze as he removed his cloak, shaking off the snow. He set it down on the chair and closed the door behind him. He sat down with a sigh and looked up to his son. “So, just who is this Abraham Woodhull?” his father asked causing the son to look up at him in disbelief. How the hell did his father know that name? 

“How do you know that name, sir?” Ben asked. “I never told you who the intelligence came from.”

“I remember your band of friends in Setauket,” Washington said. “Sit. We have lots to talk about.”

 

The next day.......

“Can't believe you went behind my back, Tallmadge,” Scott said. “I don't care if he did tell you to do it,” he said and Ben knew who he was referring to. “And don't forget, you were still absence with leave.”

“Because I fell into a river and almost drowned, sir,” Ben said. “I was unconscious for three days,” he added. “I've already explained everything to His Excellency.” That shut Scott up pretty good as Washington came up to them and took out his pocket watch. A bell rang out and Washington nodded to the group by the man at a make shift gallows. The man's crime was announced, stealing silver from a patriot's home, and he was hanged. Ben swallowed nervously.

“General Scott, Captain Tallmadge; with me,” he said before heading into the house that acted as his offices. Scott went in first before Ben followed them into the house. “General Scott, could you tell me how this intelligence about Hessians in Trenton came into my possession?” Washington asked.

“Uh, well, I, uh..” Scott flustered and it took all of Ben's will power not to laugh.

“Captain Tallmadge, how goes your spy ring?” Washington asked.

“I have found a man who can get inside New York. He's a friend from my childhood, sir.”

“Is this the same man who made an oath to the king?” Scott asked.

“He is, but he did that to cement his cover,” Ben said. “He came across the Hessians in New York and made conversation with them. They told him of their plans during the holidays.” 

“How the hell did he do that?”

“He told them he was a cabbage farmer. They like coleslaw. Told him where he could send the cabbage,” Ben said. 

“Your spy is brilliant,” Washington said.

“Thank you, sir.”

“It was excellent spy work,” a voice said. Both Ben and Scott looked into the other room. 

“Who is that?” Scott asked. 

“This is Nathaniel Sackett. He is an expert on intelligence work,” Washington said.

“Sir, we need not talk of this with a civilian present,” Scott said.

“Mr. Sackett is here at my request,” Washington said. “He is here to determine if we need to change the way we gather our intelligence against the enemy,” he said. “I will leave the three of you to discuss this,” he said before gathering his cloak and hat. “I trust you will all come to a decision,” he said. He gave his son a reassuring pat on the shoulder before he headed out of the house.

 

Scott didn't seem interested in talking with Sackett or hearing how Ben's spy ring worked. He gathered his things and left the house. Sackett wanted to hear all about it. “So, tell me, who are all these people in your spy ring?” he asked.

“Well, we grew up together,” Ben said. 

“Huh, childhood friends. I never thought of that,” he said and Ben chuckled. “What are you doing with encrypting your messages?”

“Uh...” Ben groaned. “I'm not.”

“My dear boy, you graduated from Yale, didn't you?” 

“Yes, sir. Class of '73,” he said and Sackett nodded.

“And you took all the languages, Greek, Hebrew, Latin?” Ben bit the inside of his cheek before replying yes, in all three languages. “Oh, well, done, young man,” Sackett said and Ben chuckled. “You can use those languages, create a new one for coded messages. Teach your agent you have in New York the language so he can decipher. How do you communicate?”

“Well, I have a signal system in place. We have someone with a home on the sound who hangs her laundry as a signal for my friend and messenger to meet at a place,” he started.

“Wait, wait, wait, wait. Your spy and contact meet each other? Face to face?” Sackett asked.

“Well, how else is the messenger to get the intelligence?” he asked.

“A dead drop, dear boy,” the intelligence man said. “You pick a spot somewhere with a false space in it,” he said going to a clock. He opened it's secret door and placed a piece of paper into it. “Put your intelligence in and secure it and walk away. That way the risk of your spy and messenger getting caught together is low.”

“I hadn't thought of that,” Ben said.

“Just something to think about, my lad,” Sackett said. Ben and Sackett talked for hours and Ben soaked up every bit of information. “So, His Excellency told me an interesting fact about you.”

“He did?” Ben asked.

“I'm surprised he let you join the Continental Army, my boy. His only son,” he said as Sackett sat him down. “Who else knows?”

“Just my two friends, General Scott and my agent in Setaucket,” Ben said. “I told him my true identity because I trust him.”

“Well, you trust him to be in this spy ring. If we work out a few kinks you have, we should have your spy ring running with no worries. “

“I don’t think General Scott likes the way my spy ring works,” he said. “He’s very…..” Ben stopped, trying to find the right word.

“Old school,” Sackett said and Ben chuckled.

“Exactly,” he said.

“Which is why we must convince your father that your way is better,” Sackett said and Ben chuckled.

 

George could tell that Ben was disappointed when Scott told them that they could not come up with a new means for the intelligence branch. He could tell his son was not happy. “I would like a moment alone with Captain Tallmadge, please, gentlemen,” Washington requested. The men looked to each other before getting up to allow father and son to talk. “You seem disappointed, Benjamin,” he said once they left.

“That’s because Scott can’t see that my way is better,” he said. “Scott’s way gets people killed. A patriot can’t go around as a regular civilian can. I’ve started the ring like you said. I can run it,” he said.

“Your friend, Abraham Woodhull,” he said. “I never told you how I found out his name,” he added.

“No, you didn’t,” Ben said to his father.

“I had a spy in New York. He worked under his own volition and before he and I talked numerous times over. He told me of a roommate of his from Yale. That roommate talked all the time about a bunch of friends in Setauket that he grew up with. One of those friends was named Abraham Woodhull.” Ben chuckled. “I did read those letters you sent me while you grew up in Setauket,” he said.

“You rarely wrote back, Father.” 

“I am sorry for that. Perhaps we can make up for it as we work together to end this war,” George said and Ben nodded. “We must keep the identity of Mr. Culpepper between us,” he added.

“Mr. Culpepper, Father?”

“We will never use the name Woodhull again,” he said. “I must also keep you closer to me.”

“Father, I...”

“You’ve been shot and nearly drowned and froze to death. You will be much safer with me at headquarters, Major Tallmadge,” he said and Ben seemed to not realize he had been promoted.  
“Wha….? Major?” he asked and George chuckled at his son’s expression. “Thank you, General Washington,” he said. Ben let out a sigh of relief as his father drew him into a hug.

 

The next morning….

Washington explained to Scott his decision. “I feel that intelligence is not the best place for a man of your skills. I believe they will be better use at the front,” he said. Scott looked at Ben standing behind the general.

“Sir, a captain cannot run the intelligence branch,” he protested.

“That is why I promoted him to major,” Washington said.

“I wish you luck, Your Excellency,” Scott said. The general bowed his head to Washington before leaving. Washington turned to his son and walked over to him.

“Thank you for this promotion, sir,” Benjamin said. “I pray I do you justice.”

“Your first order of business, Major Tallmadge, is to choose a given name for our Mr. Culpepper,” Washington said. Ben let out a sigh, not having to really think on it.

“Samuel,” he said. George recognized the name as Ben’s cousin, Samuel Tallmadge. The same Samuel Tallmadge who was being held prisoner on the prison ship in New York City harbor. “I’ve been meaning to ask, what does the name, Culpepper, mean?” he asked.

“What indeed,” his father said before giving Ben a familiar smirk. Ben chuckled before bowing his head and turning to walk into the house. Sackett acknowledged Washington before going after Ben to talk spy.


End file.
